Nightmare in Paradise
by Classicgurl123
Summary: The gang goes to hawii on vacation but what happens when this paradise turns into a nightmare after a emblem is found that also comes with an angry spirt
1. Chapter 1

The scene is Jim coming in the kitchen door of the house he walks over to Melinda who is looking at something on the counter Jim walls over and kisses her on the cheek "hey honey"

Melinda smiles at him as he walks over and pulls some orange juice and pours it into a cup and notices Melinda looking something "What do you have there?"

Melinda looks at him "You're not going to believe this"

Jim sits down across from her "Try me"

Melinda hands him a brochure as he looks at it "Some lady came into my shop today and she gave me a couple tickets for a vacation she said that she's been in my shop before and said they had a family emergency lately and said they couldn't go and couldn't a refund"

Jim looks at the stuff on the counter "wait there's six tickets here"

Melinda looks at him "Well they where first class tickets so I talked to a travel agent and I was able to trade them in for these six cheaper tickets"

Jim looks at her "But it was first class"

Melinda smiles at him "I thought it would be a fun trip"

Jim looks her "So can I ask who the other four people are"

Melinda smiles at him "Well Aiden obvisoly summer vacation started last week"

Jim looks at her "Yea I've noticed do you know how hard it is to sleep while working the night shift with a five year old running around the house"

Melinda looks at him "And I invited Ned and Delia Ned's just got done with his exams and Delia's been stressed over her real estate business and Eli who has just got done grading over a thousand exams and who last time I talked to was exhausted so I thought this would be a fun stress free trip"

Jim looks at her "So when does our plane leave?"

Melinda looks at him "6am in the morning and don't worry I've already got your stuffed packed"

She leads Jim out of the kitchen as he continues "Wait what time?"

The scene changes to early the next morning Eli's car pulls into Jim and Melinda's driveway Eli gets out of the driver's side and walks toward the door

Inside the house Jim comes downstairs with a sleeping Aiden over his shoulder Melinda smiles at him "I got him" she takes Aiden from over Jim's shoulder

Jim looks at her "Ok I'll go get the suitcases" he goes back upstairs as there's a knock at the door she opens it to see a very grouchy looking Eli "Hello Sunshine"

Eli looks at her "I hate you"

Melinda smiles and looks at him "Why?"

Eli looks at her "It's five in the morning not even the birds are up"

Melinda looks at him "I take it you're not a morning person"

Eli looks at her "No I love the mornings this is the middle of the night"

Melinda looks at him as Jim comes back down the stairs with the suit cases

Melinda looks at Eli as she leads him out the front door "Come on"

Jim looks around the house one last time before closing and locking the door "let's go to Hawaii"


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changes to the gang coming out of the airport terminal Jim looks at Melinda "Didn't you say that someone was supposed to meet us here"

An older man walks over to them "Melinda Gordon"

Melinda turns around to him "Yes sir"

The older man looks at her "Your car is waiting for you" he steps back and points his hand toward a stretch limo

Eli looks at it "That's what I call a ride"

Ned looks at it "I call shot gun" he starts running towards the limo

Eli runs after him "Hey hold on"

The scene changes to the limo pulling up to a hotel Ned is the first to get out as the rest follow

Eli looks around "Look at this place"

Delia looks around "It's huge"

Melinda looks at the hotel "This just keeps getting better and better"

Eli bends down to Aiden "What do you say we hit the beach"

Aiden looks at him then looks at Melinda "Can we mom"

Melinda smiles at him "Sure sweetheart"

The scene changes to Delia, Melinda and Jim laying up on the beach while Aiden, Eli and Ned are splashing each other in the ocean Ned see's something in the water he walks over and picks it up "Look at this"

Eli walks over to see what he's found "That's not bad" he looks at some kind of necklace he puts it in the pocket of his bathing suit "Might hang on to it hey what do you think about taking surf lessons" he looks at a surf shack

Ned sees a girl walking down the beach "I'd rather like to get to know her" he runs out of the ocean and towards the girl

Eli bends down to Aiden "What do you say you go up on the beach with Aunt Delia and your parents and watch Uncle Eli's mad surfing skills "Aiden runs up on the beach "ok"

Later Eli is out in the Ocean he catch's a wave and starts to ride it

Melinda looks at Jim as she rubs Aiden's hair "did you see that?"

Delia looks up "Yea he's a natural"

Jim looks at the ocean as he starts to get up "Yea except he just wiped out and took a header into the sand" he gets up and runs down towards Eli who is starting to sit up Jim gets to him "Eli are you ok?"

Eli looks at him "Yea I think so" he grips his shoulder "maybe not"

Jim looks at his shoulder "It feels like it's just dislocated"

Eli looks at him "I don't understand I was doing so well"

Melinda looks at him "Yea it's almost like it happened out of nowhere"

Jim looks at them "Maybe we should all just head back to the hotel" he helps Eli up as Eli rubs his shoulder "And get some ice on that shoulder"


	3. Chapter 3

The scene changes to later that night Ned and Aiden are asleep in a bed Eli is in a bed beside them his head buried under pillows all of a sudden Aiden sits up in bed he then looks back at Ned and then gets up and goes over and crawls onto Eli's bed and shakes Eli's shoulder "Uncle Eli"

Eli jerks up and looks around he has a sleep mask "huh" he pulls his sleep mask of his eyes and see's Aiden "what's wrong buddy you have a bad dream"

Aiden looks at him "Yea this guy seemed really angry saying he was going to die can I sleep with you"

Eli looks really puzzled and he looks back down at Aiden "Sure buddy"

Aiden looks at him "Thanks Uncle Eli"

Eli looks at him as he lays back down and pulls the covers up over Aiden "No problem bud"

The scene changes to Melinda and Jim laying in bed the scene splits to a dream Melinda is having she is walking on a beach

Melinda looks around "Where am I" she walks a little further down the beach she sees a surf board as she gets closer to the water she sees something she walks a little further and realizes it's a body she looks beside and see's the necklace that Ned found

Just then she hears a voice behind her "They did this to me"

Melinda turns to see a boy standing behind her "Who did this to you?"

The boy looks at her "They killed me" with that he vanishes

Just then Melinda sits up in the bed she looks around not realizing she's woke Jim

Jim looks at her while still lying down "Bad Dream"

Melinda lays back down as Jim puts his arm around her "No but a really strange one"


	4. Chapter 4

The scene changes to the next morning Melinda walks over to a hotel room door and knocks on it Eli opens the door and looks at her "Good morning"

Melinda looks at him "Wow you look"

Eli looks at her "Horrible"

Melinda looks at him "I was going to say bad"

Eli looks at her "Aiden had a bad dream last night he crawled into bed with me and I didn't get back to sleep till about four this morning I think I'm going to sleep through breakfast" Aiden walks out from behind him "I'll meet up with ya'll later" with that he closes the door

The scene changes to that morning at breakfast Jim and Melinda are sitting with Aiden Melinda looks at him "Honey Uncle Eli said you had a nightmare last night do you want to tell us what it was about?"

Aiden looks at her "Well there was this guy on the beach he was upset he needed help"

Melinda looks at him "Is that all you remember sweetheart"

Aiden looks at her "Yea then I woke up can I go play with Ned now"

Melinda looks at him "Sure Honey"

Aiden gets up and runs off Jim looks at Melinda "Didn't you say that in your dream that there was a guy on the beach that said something about someone killing him"

Melinda looks at him "Yea"

Jim looks at her "Well is it possible that Aiden connected to you"

Melinda looks at him "It's possible if this ghost is out there so much for rest and relation"

The scene changes to Melinda sitting in the hotel room looking at a laptop Jim comes through the door followed by Aiden Jim is wearing a tee shirt and gym shorts he's sweaty he walks over to Melinda and gives her a kiss "Hey honey"

Melinda looks at him "Hey how was yawls run?"

Jim looks at her "Good did you find anything on this supposed ghost"

Melinda looks at the computer "Yea it says that a big surfer named Kyle Marsh was killed during a surfing contest but that still doesn't explain why the ghost in my dream said they killed me, didn't Eli go with you"

Jim looks at her "Yea I wonder where he got too" just then comes out of breath to the door trying to catch his breath he is also sweating wearing a tee shirt and gym shorts "I'm glad Jim's a doctor I think he's trying to kill me"

Jim looks over at him as he collapses on the other side of the bed "Come on its good for you"

Eli rolls over and looks at him "Yea tell that to my sore muscles"

Melinda looks at the computer screen "look here" Eli sits up some and rolls over and Jim looks over Melinda's shoulder "Isn't that the necklace Ned found yesterday"

Eli looks at it "Yea the exact one"

Melinda looks at them "Maybe the ghost has attached himself to the necklace"

Eli looks at the computer screen "that would explain the dreams and strange things that have been happening since we found the necklace"


	5. Chapter 5

Finally at long last I got around to doing an update hope y'all enjoy!

The scene changes to later the gang is sitting out on the beach Aiden is down in the ocean Melinda is looking at a paper when Aiden screams from out in the ocean "Mommy, Daddy"

Melinda looks out at the ocean "Aiden" she reaches over and shakes Jim "Jim"

Jim sits up from where he's been sleeping "what?"

Melinda looks at him "I think something's wrong with Aiden"

Jim gets up out of the chair and starts running towards Aiden "Aiden you ok" he trips and lands on his back Eli jumps up "Jim you ok" As he gets closer he falls over Jim and goes into a tumble roll

The scene changes to later Melinda, Delia and Ned are at the hospital a doctor comes out "Mrs. Gordon"

Melinda gets up "yes"

The Doctor looks at her "Your husband and son are going to be just fine so is your friend your son cut his foot on a glass no stitches, your husband threw out his back and your friend sprained his wrist oh, by any chance is your husband a doctor"

Melinda looks at him "yes"

The Doctor looks at her "knew it we always make the worst patients" Melinda smiles at him "Ya'll are good to go any time"

Melinda looks at her "thanks"

The scene changes to later in Jim and Melinda are in their hotel room Melinda is looking at the computer Jim is looking at the necklace "It doesn't look like this guy had a awful death it just says he was killed in a surfing accident"

Jim looks at her "that could happen to anyone"

Melinda looks at him "Yea but not just anyone would be out looking for revenge there has to be something I'm missing"

Jim looks at her "Well all is ask is can we please find this ghost and pass him over before we all end up in traction"

Melinda looks at him as the scene ends


End file.
